


[Sky’s the Limit]

by eggo_the_echo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Attempted Suicide, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo
Summary: Tommy tries to jump off the cadillac for the last time, but doesn’t aim for the water. The universe takes a look at this, says “nope”, and sends DreamXD to Eeby Deeby.“TommyInnit has reached the goal [Sky’s the Limit].”
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	[Sky’s the Limit]

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️CW/TW: Attempted suicide! Please be careful! This is set during the end of Tommy’s exile, and he will not be mentally good for a while!⚠️

Dream stared down at Tommy, who’d collapsed onto his knees. Dream leaned down and stroked Tommy’s hair, resulting in a brief flinch before the boy leaned into Dream’s hand.

“Tommy, I keep thinking that you can be saved, but you keep disappointing me.” Tommy sobbed and shuddered. Dream scoffed, kicking Tommy in the stomach before disappearing into the Nether portal and destroying it as he left.

Tommy gently walked over to the edge of his tower that never got finished.

“Dream- He... I didn’t like him all that much. But he was my only friend. Now I have no one...” Tommy searched his pockets for whatever he was able to save.

Over a stack of random blocks were in his inventory. Tommy looked to the ruined portal. He _considered_.

Tommy started placing blocks, jumping and placing them as he went. It was hesitant at first, but the higher he went, the faster he started placing blocks beneath him. When he eventually ran out, he was almost above the clouds.

Tommy sat down on top of the pillar, then sighed. “He- he was here to watch me. He never wanted to be my friend. He was only here to- to MANIPULATE me!” Rage began to spark in him, but it died out almost as quickly.

Tommy stood up on the very edge of the pillar and closed his eyes. He spread his arms and tipped backwards, accepting the inevitable.   
  


Halfway down, an excruciating pain erupted from his back, and the air around him lit up like lightning. Tommy passed out before he ever hit the ground.

——

All across the server, you could go to anyone and ask them what they were doing. They could even tell you their last thoughts.

Because everyone remembers where they were when **_TommyInnit reached the goal [Sky’s the Limit]_**.


End file.
